


Torturous Nightmare

by PinkCrystal_Rose, RyuRan2200



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/pseuds/PinkCrystal_Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRan2200/pseuds/RyuRan2200
Summary: Astral's lust for his beloved Number leads to his darker half becoming extremely jealous of him. But just how far is Dark willing to go to get rid of Astral's lust, and will Astral be able to handle the consequences of his dark side's actions.
Relationships: Astral/No. 96 Black Mist | Dark Mist





	1. Lustful and Bitterness

It has been three years since Astral and Dark Mist tied the knot with each other and life was good. Everyone is in the Emperor's Key, it was like any other night. Dark Mist is sitting on his bed going against his darker half while his true counterpart was dueling against Astral's good darker half. Astral is laying on his bed reading a book and his true darker half was lying on his bed reading a comic. A certain thought crosses Astral's mind, making Dark stop what he's doing as he feels Astral's lust pass through him.

'Why should he always get what he wants while I get nothing?' Dark thinks to himself bitterly as he watches Astral get up.

Astral walks over to Dark Mist with a smile and whispers into his ear.

"It's been awhile Dark Mist, can't we go out and have some fun?"

Dark Mist glances at Astral and thinks about it for a moment, after a few seconds of thinking it over he agrees. "I don't see why we can't." Dark Mist whispers back smiling.

"Let me finish the chapter I'm on and then we can go." Astral says as he turns and walks back to his bed.

Dark glares at Astral as he walks back to his bed. 'This isn't fair, you always get what you want. But not this time Astral, you'll watch as I use Dark Mist to fulfill my own desires.' Dark thinks to himself as he looks at Dark Mist with a twisted grin.

Dark Mist has the upper hand against his darker counterpart in the duel and it doesn't take him long to win. Shortly after his win Astral finishes the chapter he was reading and looks over to see Dark Mist gathering up his cards, he smiles seeing that gleaming happiness in his eyes. But little could he know, his night with Dark Mist would be turned into a nightmare.


	2. Out On The Town

Astral puts a bookmark in his book then gets up, walking over and sitting beside Dark Mist. Hugging him and resting his head against his shoulder.

'Should I really hurt them, should I really put Astral in such heartbreak and distress?' Dark asks himself as he watches Astral and Dark Mist sitting side by side. Dark Mist gives Astral a small smile as he puts his cards away. That's when Dark feels Astral's lust pass through him again and glares as him bitterly. The remorse he had felt towards them disappears at the feel of Astral's lust, he hated that he could never feel the pure pleasure that Astral got by being with another person.

Dark's POV

I get off my bed and floated down to everyone else. I could feel Astral's lust more strongly now, it was as if that lust were my own. I told them that I was going to walk around the city out of boredom, but I knew that was a lie. I was going to my secret torture chamber in the woods outside of the city. None of them seemed to care, which is good for me. They just said to tell Yuma that I was going out and to not get into any trouble.

I came out of the key to see Yuma playing a board game with his friends, I told him that I'm going to walk around the city and that Astral and Dark Mist are going out. All Yuma said to me was have fun. I made my way to the abandoned building in the middle of the woods, I walk in and get straight to work on getting my revenge on Astral.

3rd Person POV

Astral and Dark Mist go to the mall and buy tickets for a movie. Dark on the other hand, is hard at work preparing all the restraints he needs to bind Astral and Dark Mist.

About two hours or so later the movie is done, and Dark is just finishing up with the restraints. Astral and Dark Mist leave the movie theater and go to the roof of the Heartland City Mall, there they look up at the stars and the moon. Dark makes his way out of his torture chamber to his targets.

He moves around the city through the alleyways and shadows, soon seeing two dots on the roof of the Heartland City Mall.

"There they are." Dark smirks to himself and hides in the alleyway not to far from the mall.

Astral rests his head on Dark Mist's shoulder, while Dark Mist puts his arm around Astral. Dark can feel Astral's lust strongly passing through him. Astral wanted the soothing voice and touch of Dark Mist, while Dark is screaming on the inside to have something equivalent to what Astral has.

"I'll make sure you don't get what you want Astral, not tonight. I'll make you beg for mercy." Dark says to himself as he watches them.

Dark Mist turns to Astral and asks with a smirk, "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

At the sound of the question, Astral's lust rose even more and he smiles.

"I'd love to Dark Mist." Astral says, his lust gaining control over him.

Dark really wanted to kill Astral now but held himself back, knowing he'll get his revenge soon enough. Dark watches as they stand up and make there way to the back of the roof to leave. Dark quickly moves to another alleyway where he can see them, he makes it there just in time to see Astral landing on the ground. The lustful look in Astral's eyes drives Dark nuts, but he calms down before his dark power get out of control. Dark looks around the area to see no humans in site, he smirks as he inches his way closer to his targets.


	3. Kiddnapped

"So," Dark Mist purred into Astral's ear, as they walked down the secluded alley, "was this outing all that you hoped it would be?"

Astral hummed a smile, and grabbed ahold of Dark Mist's arm while pretending to think of the day they had spent together. "It was adequate."

"Adequate," Dark Mist repeated, cutting Astral's teasing short. "Well, when we get to the hotel I'll be sure to be more than adequate."

Astral's cheeks burned as excitement filled him, but made no comment. Dark Mist smirked at his lover, since he knew Astral did his best to bottle-up his lustful urges, and pretend they didn't exist. It was all part of the fun to see him fall apart in his arms. Dark Mist and Astral were too distracted with their sexual fantasies to notice that they were being watched. 

The bit of flirting between the two was enough to make Dark sick, but he shook it off as the couple neared the street. He had to act now. Dark walked out from his hiding place to block them from moving further.

"Dark?" Astral said, looking concerned when he spotted his darker half glaring at him. 

"What's going on?" Dark Mist said with an edge to his voice. 

Dark said nothing and raised his hand. Reacting defensively; Dark Mist pushes Astral away as a net of tentacles that had sprung for Dark's back shot out, and wrapped around him. The selfless act irked Dark's jealousy even though Astral's lover played right into his trap. Quickly, he knocked Dark Mist out with a small international shock while Astral stood there frozen in fear. Astral knew he had to do something, but he never thought Dark would act this way. There had to be something he wasn't understanding.

Astral looked down from Dark Mist's unconscious body to Dark's impassive face with one question on his mind. "Why?" He then winced at the harsh laugher that answered him, then gasped at the net of tentacles that now gripped him. 

"Why, he asks me," Dark said with a low chuckle, then glares at Astral as he squeezes him tighter making Astral cry out in pain. He pulls Astral to him and roughly grabs his throat, and says lowly, "Don't worry my little friend, I will take better care of Dark Mist and teach you not to be so greedy."

Before Astral could ask what he meant, he felt himself blacking out. When he opened his eyes again, Astral thought he was waking up from some terrible nightmare. But his nightmare however, is only just beginning as his head rolled off his shoulders, and found that he was in his human form strapped to a cushion leather chair. The muscles in his neck ached from sleeping in a sitting position as he looks around at his new surroundings. The blurriness in his eyes slowly fades away as his ears picked up on a strange grunting noise. Astral tries to speak, but finds that he has a ball gag in his mouth. Fear and panic flooded his body as Astral tries to get up from the chair. Both his wrist and ankles are strapped to the chair by padded cuffs. 

"Oh look who's finally awake, my pet." 

Astral stops his struggling and looks up with wide eyes at the sight that his mind had tried to protect him from. Across from him, no more than ten feet away, sat Dark on Dark Mist's lap. Dark Mist who is also in his human form tries to call out to Astral, but Dark hushes him as his hand strokes the side of his face. Dark has a horrible evil smirk on his face at seeing how Astral so vulnerable. Astral's eyes roamed over Dark Mist while trying to block out Dark's form and saw that Dark Mist was also strapped down and gagged. The only difference he found was a strange collar that was pulled around his slender neck.

Dark noticed where Astral's sight was focused on and his smirk widened as he said, "I see you've taken notice of my new little toy." He ran a finger along the thick leather strap and explained, "I made these just for you two. I'm not sure if you noticed, but you have one on as well." 

Astral suddenly became aware that there was something wrapped around his neck and glared back at Dark. Dark chuckles and lays his head on Dark Mist's shoulder as his hand moved down. Dark Mist made a small jerk then groaned as he turns his face away from Astral. "You must be lousy at hand jobs Astral. I'm barely doing anything and he's ready to burst."

Dark Mist shook his head as if to deny the feelings being forced on him, but the collar around his neck gave off a strange glow, and a low groan rumbled in his throat. Astral didn't have a moment to glare, cry, or feel any hurt emotions as his body was suddenly filled with heat and a tingling sensation. He couldn't see it, but the collar around his neck glowed just like the one on Dark Mist. Dark chuckles again at the sight of his light shaking his head to block the feeling in his own body. Licking his lips, Dark's hand moved faster over Dark Mist's member and watched as Astral squirmed in his chair. Astral gazes at the pair with one eye as he tries to finger out what was going on. Dark Mist's face was a mix of complete bliss and distress from Dark's hand job. He was so close to coming, and the feeling in his body felt so good but he wanted Astral to do this to his body not Dark. Astral watches as Dark Mist came with a loud, muffled groan, and spew thick white liquid all over Dark's hand. 

Astral sat panting in his chair as Dark let out a laugh. "See what my toy can do? It let's my pet be more honest with himself, while you experience all his emotions and pleasure. However," Dark leaned against Dark Mist's shoulder and nuzzled his face against his cheek, "You won't cum unless I let you." 

Astral huffed as his heart pounded in his chest and his body screamed at being caught off so suddenly. Dark pecked Dark Mist's cheek lightly then got up from his lap, and walked over to a long table that Astral failed to notice. On it was an array of toys, oils, lotions, and other items that Astral couldn't see or know. Dark picked up a towel to wipe his hand then turns to Astral and says sweetly, "So, are you ready to play my dark little game, dear Astral?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters were made by me the third chapter was made by PinkCrystal_Rose. We're still working on trying to make more chapters but we're really busy so we haven't been able to talk to each other much.


End file.
